


The Sad Tale

by Puppele



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Love, Love Triangles, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppele/pseuds/Puppele
Summary: Their story turned into a fairy tale.





	The Sad Tale

Just take my love, and never leave behind,  
From heart to heart, forever are we binded.  
I'll steal your kiss - be calm and fear not.  
Without you I'm no one but a nought.

When at night, you yield to my ploy,  
You quake and dither - I begin to joy  
Your scarlet cheaks, your breaking voice, your tone,  
Your wrath lasts not and turns into a moan.

When at day, blue roses are your throne,   
A hoop of gold, a ring of precious stones,  
Just be my queen, oh, God's superb creation!  
Your heart is cold to my complete obeisance.

Your thoughts are not of King, but of a shepherd,  
They're full of love - desired, ardent, terpid...  
I'll have him caught and killed by very morning,  
The sweetest song for me will be your mourning.


End file.
